Temor infantil
by salviohexia
Summary: Porque a veces los miedos de la infancia nos persiguen para siempre, Ron Weasley es un claro ejemplo de ello.


Harry Potter es creación de J. K. Rowling, con este trabajo no se buscan fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento. Esta historia participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Nota (que nadie pidió). Iban a ser "tres casos" pero por la vida real no se logró realizar. Enjoy.

* * *

 **.**

 **Temor infantil**

 **.**

Afuera soplaba una cálida brisa veraniega, las chicharras tocaban su usual melodía, la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor. Era una perfecta noche de verano, ideal para platicar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, o para tumbarse a ver las estrellas.

En la casa Weasley, de manera inusual, reinaba el silencio. Los niños dormían a pierna suelta después de un largo día de juegos y travesuras; los padres, dormían cómodos, recuperando la energía tras haberse levantado temprano y trabajar arduamente.

Soñando que volaba en un cielo azul sobre una veloz escoba, estaba Ron Weasley, el pequeño pelirrojo de 7 años. Ron daba una escena tierna, pero sobre todo confortable, la de un pequeño pecoso de pelo alborotado, vistiendo sólo calzoncillos, y con una boba sonrisa en el rostro debido al bonito sueño.

Pero como suele suceder, cuando uno más cómodo está, es cuando al cuerpo se le ocurre que se tiene que levantar. Y así le pasó a Ron, que ─afortunadamente para su mamá─ abrió los ojos con pereza, demasiado cansado como para enfadarse por tener que ir al baño.

Apenas y le echó un vistazo a Ginny, su hermana menor con quien compartía el cuarto. Caminó torpemente por el pasillo, más dormido que despierto. Hizo sus necesidades sin ningún inconveniente y regresó a la cama.

Tumbado boca arriba, listo para regresar al mundo de los sueños, Ron contempló el techo de su habitación. La luz de la luna era tan radiante como para iluminar el cuarto, causando las sombras de muebles y uno que otro juguete.

Ron no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Él y Ginny habían aceptado hacía mucho tiempo ─casi medio año─ dormir sin el hechizo iluminador de sus padres. Había sido un poco difícil al principio, pero terminó valiendo la pena al no volver a escuchar las burlas por parte de Fred y George.

No, Ron no estaba asustado, sólo contemplaba el techo en lo que agarraba sueño otra vez, cosa que no tardaría mucho, pues estaba agotado. Parpadeó una vez, una más, sus ojos cada vez más pesados.

Pero para su desgracia, la vio.

Una araña.

Una araña en la esquina de la habitación, la veía perfectamente gracias a la luz de la luna llena. Ron comenzó a sudar, y no precisamente porque era verano.

La araña era negra, de patas muy largas y peludas. Ron se rascó el brazo. Era un animal tan grande, como la palma de su mano, o quizás más grande, que Ron no alcanzaba a comprender cómo nadie la había visto antes.

Sin importar el cansancio, ni la desvelada, el sueño abandonó al niño. Y es que era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la araña, la araña de patas enormes, recorriéndolo rápidamente desde la punta de sus pies, a la cabeza ─se rascó─, con la suerte que se cargaba, seguro que se iba directo a los ojos, o el oído.

La araña no se movía, se mantenía inmóvil sobre una vieja viga en la esquina de la habitación. Quieta sobre una enorme bola de pelusa, observándolo con la malicia natural que sólo animales de su tipo suelen tener. Era un leve consuelo, pues ciertamente era más fácil vigilar al animal mientras estaba quieto que pasar la vista de un lado a otro esperando no perderle.

Ron ideó un plan de emergencia. Con los ojos fijos en la araña, salir de la cama, caminar despacio, hacia atrás, y salir corriendo a la recamara de sus padres para pedir ayuda. Era un buen plan. Era perfecto. Sencillo de ejecutar y de excelentes resultados. Sí, eso haría. Pronto sería libre de ese martirio.

Ron no pudo ni moverse, porque la araña lo hizo primero. La araña comenzó a vibrar ─se rascó─, es decir, sus extremidades no se movían, no estaba haciendo nada, pero todo su cuerpo se movía de forma extraña, tambaleándose.

Entonces cayó en cuenta que la pelusa donde estaba parada la araña, no era una pelusa. De ese saco blanco, emanaron decenas, docenas, quizás cientos de arañas más pequeñas ─se rascó─. Las arañas bebés se amontonaban sobre el cuerpo de la madre, que por la falta de espacio cayó al suelo de madera haciendo un crujido repulsivo ─se rascó─.

Mientras las crías seguían saliendo, y saliendo, y saliendo, no paraban. Eran bastante desordenadas ─se rascó─, unas se iban a lo largo de la viga, cada una a una pared. Al llegar a las paredes el inexistente patrón empeoraba, unas corrían para el techo, otras hacia abajo ─se rascó─, incluso a los lados. Era una visión asquerosa. Un centenar de patas moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, provocando un repugnante cosquilleo a su paso ─se rascó─. Algunas arañas cayeron al piso, pero no con un golpe seco como la grande, eran tan pequeñas que parecía que volaban, moviéndose en el aire a su antojo.

Las arañas flotaban de un sitio a otro, acercándose cada vez más a Ron. Había una fuerza invisible que las conducía hacia él. Podría decirse que era una paradoja, un acto irónico, cruel; puesto que cada que los arácnidos se acercaban, el temor del niño crecía, lo cual las atraía más y más.

Se rascó. Se rascó, pero la sensación de disgusto, de asco, no se iba, y es que era imposible.

Cientos de arañas, todas sobre su cama, sobre él. Sentía comezón en los brazos, las piernas, el estómago y el pecho. Estaba cubierto, cubierto de arañas, sudor, y de lágrimas también. Ron miró al piso, algunas de las hijas volvían al cuerpo de la madre, pero para comerla, canibalizando su propia sangre.

Y él ahí. Inmóvil. Observando la horrible primera cena, atrapado por ellas.


End file.
